vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
IDS - International Drift Series
Die International Drift Series, kurz IDS (früher Internationale Driftchallenge, kurz IDC ), ist eine Driftsport-Meisterschaft, die ihre Läufe europaweit, jedoch überwiegend in Deutschland, austrägt. Allgemeines Entstanden ist der Driftsport in Japan, wo er sich im Lauf der Jahre von einer Undergroundbewegung zu einem Zuschauermagneten auf internationalen Rennstrecken entwickelte. Neben Japan mit der D1-Grand-Prix-Serie hat sich der Driftsport inzwischen von Amerika (Formula D) bis nach Europa verbreitet. In Deutschland feierte die Driftchallenge im Jahre 1999 im Rahmen des sport auto Tuner GP''s am Hockenheimring, welcher bis heute zu den Top-Drift-Events des jährlichen Rennsportkalenders zählt, ihr Debüt.Driftsport ''driftsports.de Organisation Die International Drift Series ist in zwei Klassen eingeteilt:Leistungen driftsports.de PRO-Series Die PRO-Serie ist für Fahrer gedacht, die über ausgiebige Drift- und Rennerfahrung verfügen. Zur Teilnahme benötigen die Fahrer eine IDS-PRO-Lizenz, die bei sog. PRO-Search-Veranstaltungen erworben werden kann. Die besten acht Fahrer der vorangegangenen PRO-Serie-Saison erhalten die Lizenz automatisch. Die Fahrzeuge müssen dem technischen Reglement der PRO-Serie entsprechen. Street-Series Die IDS-Street-Serie ist die Drift-Einstiegsserie. Sie ist für all diejenigen gedacht, die wenig oder keine Drift-Wettbewerberfahrung haben und deren Fahrzeuge den technischen Anforderungen der IDS-Street-Serie gemäß Reglement entsprechen. Regelwerk In beiden Serien sind nur heckgetriebene Fahrzeuge zugelassen, die neben dem Fahrer- auch über einen Beifahrersitz verfügen; zum Einsatz kommen unbearbeitete Straßenreifen. Zusätzliche Karosserieteile wie Spoiler dürfen verbaut werden. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen umfassen eine Helmpflicht, adäquate Sicherheitsgurte (Dreipunktgurte in der Street-, Vierpunktgurte in der PRO-Serie) sowie flammenabweisende Kleidung in der PRO-Serie, nicht jedoch das Tragen des HANS-Systems. Zudem müssen die Fahrzeuge der PRO-Serie einen Überrollkäfig besitzen. Die Fahrzeuge der Street-Serie müssen ab 2012 straßenzulassungsfähig sein. Punktesystem In beiden Serien werden an die 16 Fahrer eines Laufs Punkte nach folgendem System vergeben: Darüber hinaus werden in der PRO-Serie Zusatzpunkte wie folgt vergeben, wenn mindestens acht Fahrer aus ausländischen Drift-Meisterschaften am jeweiligen Lauf teilgenommen haben:Reglement Saison 2011 der IDS - INTERNATIONAL DRIFT SERIES driftsports.de Wettkampf An einem Rennwochenende treten die Fahrer zunächst in der Qualifikation an. In einzeln gefahrenen Läufen zeigen sie in der Wertungssektion, wie gut sie ihr Fahrzeug im Drift beherrschen. Es belegen diejenigen die besten Plätze, die durch eine Jury in den vier Kriterien Linie, Stil, Winkel und Geschwindigkeit die höchsten Werte (addiert maximal 100 Punkte) erhalten. Der beste von insgesamt drei Läufen wird gewertet. Der Rang in der Qualifikation ist für die Paarungen in den "Twin Battle" genannten Ausscheidungsläufen entscheidend; je besser der eigene Platz, um so vermeintlich leichter ist der erste Gegner. Die Plätze 1-16 treten danach in den Ausscheidungsläufen gegeneinander an. Im K.-o.-System fahren die Kontrahenten als "Leader" (Führender) und "Chaser" (Verfolger) gemeinsam durch die Wertungssektion. Im ersten Durchgang gibt der besser qualifizierte Fahrer die Vorlage. Er soll einen optimalen Drift gemäß den Kriterien der Qualifikation zeigen, der Chaser muss ihn möglichst perfekt kopieren, den Abstand gering halten oder den Leader bestenfalls so unter Druck setzen, dass er einen Fehler macht. Wenn der Leader die Ideallinie frei gibt, kann der Chaser auch im Drift überholen und erhält dafür die Maximalpunktzahl. Sollte sich ein Fahrzeug eindrehen, bekommt der Fahrer dafür null Punkte (der erste Dreher entscheidet, egal was der Kontrahent anschließend macht). Im zweiten Durchgang wird die Reihenfolge der beiden Fahrer umgekehrt und die Jury bewertet erneut deren Vorstellung. Wer nach zwei Läufen die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt den Lauf und kommt eine Runde weiter, der Verlierer scheidet aus. Bei Gleichstand gibt es eine Wiederholung und die Wertung beginnt von neuem. Bewertung Es gibt vier Standardkriterien, die von der Jury zur Bewertung herangezogen werden: Driftlinie Die Driftlinie entspricht in der Regel der Ideallinie einer Kurve, kann aber davon abweichen. Die Rennleitung bzw. Jury legt im Briefing die geforderte Driftlinie fest und wertet entsprechend der Abweichung von dieser Linie. Auf Sonderregelungen und deren Bewertungen bzgl. Abgrenzungen der Strecke (Curbs etc.) wird ausdrücklich hingewiesen. Driftstil Der Driftstil bewertet das Einleiten des Drifts (Art, Technik und eventuell Zeitpunkt), der kontrollierte Drift (Lenk-, Brems und Gaskorrekturen) und das stabile Ausleiten des Drifts (Gegenpendler, Lastwechselhandling). Eine Berücksichtigung der verschiedenen Fahrzeugtypen und deren Eigenschaften erfolgt in der Beurteilung des Stils ebenso. Driftwinkel Bewertet wird der maximale Driftwinkel. Eine Berücksichtigung der Fahrzeugkonzeption erfolgt ebenfalls. Driftgeschwindigkeit Die Geschwindigkeit wird entweder zu Beginn des Drifts oder während des Gesamtdrifts als Durchschnitt gemessen und bewertet. Kalender Der Kalender der Saison 2011 umfasst acht Veranstaltungen mit insgesamt 7 Läufen je Serie: Die zuschauerstärksten Veranstaltungen sind für gewöhnlich das DTM-Rennwochenende auf dem Nürburgring und das VW-/Audi-Tuning-Festival VW Blasen auf dem EuroSpeedway Lausitz. Europameisterschaft miniatur|Die Müllenbachschleife Seit dem Jahr 2009 veranstaltet die International Drift Series eine Europameisterschaft, bei der sich die besten Drifter Europas messen.Europameisterschaft driftsports.de Diese Veranstaltung wird, anders als die meisten anderen, nicht in einem Top-16-Feld, sondern in einem Top-32-Feld ausgefahren. Zur Findung der besten 32 Fahrer findet im Vorfeld der Twin-Battles ein Qualifying wie üblich statt. Traditionell wird die EM als letzter Termin der Saison am Nürburgring (Müllenbachschleife) ausgetragen. Dieser Streckenabschnitt eignet sich besonders durch seinen hohen Schwierigkeitsgrad und seine Topografie für den Driftsport. Im Jahr 2010 nahmen 52 Fahrer aus zwölf Ländern teil.Teilnehmer driftsports.de Ergebnisse Sieger der PRO-Serie Sieger der Street-Serie Sieger der Europameisterschaft Mediale Präsenz *Im August 2009 waren Jörg & Dragan Die Autohändler zu Besuch bei der IDS im Programm der Recaro Days am Nürburgring. *In jeder Ausgabe der Auto Bild Sportscars ist seit Mai 2010 ein Artikel über die IDS. *Fahrer der Internationale Drift Series halfen am 1.Mai 2011 dem Team von Grip (Fernsehmagazin) den Parkhausdrift aus The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift nachzustellen. *Die IDS Präsentiert den Leichtmetallfelgen Hersteller Uniwheels (ALUTEC) auf der Essen Motor Show und der Tuning World Bodensee. *Fahrer der IDS bei der Driftshow der NitrolympX auf dem Hockenheimring. Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage der IDS - International Drift Series * Seite zum European Drifting Championship Referenzen Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung Kategorie:Motorsport